


Pool Party

by SleepyGal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Cuckolding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Orgy, Scent Kink, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyGal/pseuds/SleepyGal
Summary: A student turns an end of year party into an end of year orgy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! If you do not like what you see, then please do not read. I'm not here to try and trigger anyone.

They definitely deserved this pool party. They had finally finished elementary school and were moving on to middle school. A new world with new experiences to be had. And one particular student was very much ready for certain new experiences. To his delight, an emergency came up causing the teacher to leave. The students were now on their own at their semi-secluded public pool. Luke smiled to himself as he started to put his plan into action.

Throughout the school year, Luke had been grooming his classmate, Phoebe, to be his slave. He would boss her around and dominate her anytime he could. During recess they would sneak into the bathrooms or the janitors closet and he would show her how to suck his cock in order to please him. Over time she got better and better, thoroughly pleasing her Master. Even with all of the private time they’ve spent together, Luke had never taken Phoebe’s virginity. He was waiting for a special time. Today was the special occasion where Luke would take his slaves' virginity and the virginity of many other girls in the class. And maybe even impregnate a few of them while he was at it. 

In order to execute his plan, Luke had to make sure that he had a few people on board to convince the others. He knew for a fact that his slave, Phoebe, was on board, but he needed a few more. He decided to turn to two of his friends who he thought would like the idea and most likely help in his endeavor.

Luke walked over to the edge of the pool were two of his friends, Anthony and Johnathan were waiting for him. Luke smiled as he sat on the edge of the pool where Anthony and Johnathan were. After telling them his plan, the two boys seemed very pleased at the idea after reassurance that they would not get into any trouble for their actions.

In order to execute his plan, Luke would have to split everyone off into groups. The first to go would have to be the guys. Anthony gathered the guys and took them off to the seating area of the pool to show them a new game he had gotten on his Nintendo with a promise that he would let them try them out if they came with him. Not wanting to be left out, the five guys followed Anthony over to his bag which held his game.

With Anthony distracting the guys, Johnathan went with Luke and Phoebe, who had joined them a couple minutes ago, to collect the girls. It would be a much harder task since there were eleven other girls that needed to be collected and placed. Luke made the decision to split up to take the girls in groups, which would make the task easier. Luke collected Kaitlin, Taylor, Hannah, and Isabel, while Phoebe and Johnathan split up to get the other seven girls. 

It took a while, but pretty soon all of the girls were collected and in place. Phoebe had taken her group into the restroom; Johnathan had taken his group to an empty space under the water slide; and Luke took his group to the hideout in the playground next to the pool. All three of them were in relatively close positions and in secluded areas. Once all groups were in their spots, Luke gave Johnathan a signal and the two walked over to where Anthony was keeping the other boys occupied. 

Anthony put away his game and the three boys got to business. Luke, Anthony, and Johnathan took the boys into groups and said that they had a surprise for them, but it had specific requirements. First they explained how no one would get into any trouble as long as they listened to what was being said. They then explained how what they were doing would likely require force and they needed to go for it without being scared, as everyone would end up happy and satisfied when it was over.

Once everything had been explained the three boys each took their group into the place where a group of girls was. Luke made sure that Ryan went with Anthony and Dylan went with Johnathan, so that they did not go with him and see what he was going to be doing with their girlfriends. Although he would find out eventually.

Anthony led Ryan back to where Phoebe was keeping the other four girls in the bathroom. While the boys were gone, Phoebe was chatting with the girls, letting them know how cool it would be to have sex with someone else and be dominated. She quickly knocked down any concerns any of the girls had to erase and doubt and convince them that they would like what was to come. When Anthony and Ryan walked into the girls bathroom some of the other girls startled, not sure about how they felt with a boy in the girls restroom.

Anthony stepped forward and said, “Phoebe would you come here, please?”

Knowing she had gotten her master’s permission to demonstrate, Phoebe stood up from her set on the bench and walked towards Anthony, “Yes?”

“I would like you to demonstrate what a good whore would do for her superior,” Anthony said with a smile on his face. 

“Yes, Sir,” Phoebe said before kneeling right in front of Anthony. Phoebe pulled down Anthony’s swim trunks before taking his cock in her mouth. The other girls gasped and looked around nervously at their classmates actions.

“Don’t look so nervous girls. Everyone does it in middle school. Do you really want to go to middle school and not know anything about this stuff?” At the girls’ nervous head shake Anthony continued, “I didn’t think so. Now why don’t one of you try out what Phoebe’s doing on my friend Ryan here?”

After a few moments one of the girls, Emily, walked over to Ryan and kneeled in front of him. She slowly and tentatively pulled down his swim trunks, coming face to face with his cock. Emily’s eyes widened at seeing the real thing before looking over at Phoebe for some sort of direction. Phoebe seemed to be completely focused on the penis in her mouth and nothing else. Emily noted how Phoebe had her lips over her teeth and bobbing back and forth on the cock in her mouth. 

Emily gulped before looking forward at the cock in front of her before wrapping her lips around her teeth and taking the head of the cock in her mouth. Besides stretching her mouth a little bit, it was not too bad. Emily started bobbing her head back and forth with more and more vigor. If Ryan’s moans were anything to go by, she would say she was doing a pretty good job. This only enhanced her confidence as she began to try even harder. 

Even though she was inexperienced, Ryan was too and he ended coming only a few minutes into getting his cock sucked. Emily was startled, but swallowed it down at Phoebe’s words. It was then she realized that Phoebe had also finished off Anthony and one of the other girls had their mouths around his cock.

“See that wasn’t too bad, now, was it?” Anthony asked.

Emily looked down shyly and blushed, “No it wasn’t. I really liked it.”

“That’s good,” Ryan said, “Now who else would like to have a turn? I do believe you have somewhere else to be Phoebe.”

Phoebe nodded before standing up and leaving the bathroom, heading over to hideout in the playground where her Master was waiting for her. While in the bathroom, the girls were lining up in order to have a turn to suck off Anthony and Ryan.

The events in the area behind the water slides were also going pretty well. Johnathan had been loved by a lot of girls in their class and it wasn’t very hard for him and the two other boys to convince the girls to suck them off. Being the sixth grade, some of the girls had already begun to develop nice breasts. The boys were not afraid to feel them up when they wanted to, seeing as the girls were too busy sucking their cocks to really care.

The girls seemed a bit quick and hurried, but they were getting better as they were guided by the boys instructions. A few of them were even able to try deepthroating, which the boys absolutely loved.

While the other boys and girls were getting their cock sucked and learning how so, Luke was back in the playground hideout ready to go for the real stuff with the two boys with him. Like the other two groups he had warmed up the girls by getting them to suck their cocks. Once Phoebe returned from helping get her group started she went to the playground hideout where her master and two other boys were getting their cocks sucked.

Luke smiled when Phoebe walked in, knowing that with his demonstrator here things would be able to kick off even faster. Luke spoke up over the sounds of moaning and choking by saying, “While this has been fun, I think we’re ready to move onto the big stuff. Phoebe, present.”

Phoebe moved to stand in front of Luke. She turned away from him and teasingly pulled down the bottom of her two-piece swimsuit, sliding her the blue bottoms down and over her feet. Once her bottom was fully uncovered she bent down and arched her back so that her ass was pointing up towards Luke. Luke smiled before looking around and saying, “Taylor. Hannah. Why don’t you two follow what Phoebe did and present to the other two guys in the room.”

The two girls looked at each other before looking at Phoebe and the two guys. Everyone was staring at them and they could see that Luke was getting impatient. Feeling pressured, the two girls each walked over to one of the guys and hesitantly presented themselves as Phoebe had.

“Great job, girls,” Luke praised, “Now boys lets get to work.” 

Luke turned his attention from the others to the ass presented in front of him. At her master’s demand, Phoebe reached her hands back and spread her cheeks, revealing her asshole and tight pussy to her master. Luke started by entering one finger into her pussy, slowly moving it in and out. It was not long before he was able to slide in another finger, due to how wet she was. Soon enough Luke was viciously shoving three fingers in and out of Phoebe’s pussy. Looking over, Luke saw that the two were stretching out the other two, almost ready to put their cocks in the freshly stretched pussies.

“Stop,” Luke demanded loudly. The two boys looked over at him questionably. “I am going to be the one to take those two. You guys can have Kaitlin and Suzy. Taylor. Hannah. Over here by Phoebe.”

Each of the girls moved to present themselves next to Phoebe, bending over and spreading their cheeks for Luke. Luke smiled as he was surrounded by virgin pussy. He couldn’t wait to breed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke had Phoebe get down on her knees in front of him and worship his cock and balls as he fingered the other two girls in front of him. Luke had Phoebe go back to leaning forward back in front of him. With his cock now hard and throbbing, he pushed forward into her tight heat. Her once virgin pussy now penetrated by his large cock. 

Luke quickly increased his pace, pounding into the tight heat. He removed his hands from the other girls, reaching forward to grasp Phoebe’s breasts in his hands. The two moaned as Luke pounded in and out of Phoebe’s tight cunt, molding it to the shape of his cock.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the playground hideout, Kaitlin and Suzie were getting fucked by the other two boys. All parties seemed to be enjoying themselves, but Luke was ready to take things up a notch. After pounding into Phoebe for a bit longer, Luke moved onto Taylor, who was waiting patiently to be fucked by his cock. 

Luke wanted no time making sure she was ready, instead immediately moving to pound into her tight pussy with his cock. Taylor screamed as he forced his entire length into her in one brutal thrust. He moaned as he pounded into her tight pussy, tightening the grip he had on her hips. Not giving her time to adjust seemed to make her pussy even tighter as it wasn’t as stretched out. Luke could not wait to breed her.

Last, but definitely not least was Hannah. Hannah was a beautiful girl with a beautiful body. With the way her body developed she looked much older than the twelve year old that she was. Her breasts had grown to more than a handful, which Luke could not wait to hold. Luke pulled out of Taylor’s wrecked, slightly bleeding pussy and moved behind Hannah. 

Luke stood Hannah up and reached around to her front to grab her breasts. He continued to manipulate her breasts with one hand as the other moved slowly down her torso and towards her untouched womanhood. Luke listened to Hannah moan as he groped her breasts and began to rub her clit. 

Once he was done playing with Hannah, Luke bent her back over and began to slowly thrust into her pussy. Unlike with the other two, Luke wanted to take his time with this one. However, he did not want the other two to just stand by. Looking over to wear Phoebe and Taylor were still presenting, Luke said, “Phoebe. Taylor. Why don’t you two keep each other busy.”

Phoebe and Taylor stood up from their position and slowly embraced each other. It was a hug at first, but then it turned into a passionate kiss. The two felt each other up as they kissed each other roughly. Eventually the two ended up on the ground next to each other. 

Phoebe moved herself on top of Taylor before taking her right breast into her mouth. Taylor let out a moan as Phoebe began to tongue and lightly bite her nipple. Once the right nipple was hardened, Phoebe moved on to give Taylor’s left nipple the same treatment.

Once done playing with her breasts, Phoebe slowly kissed down her torso. Continuing until she got to Taylor's clit. Phoebe slowly and gently used her tongue to swirl around her clit, causing Taylor to arch up at the new sensation.  
Phoebe continued to tongue at her clit before moving two of her fingers over to Taylor’s wet pussy. Phoebe pushed two fingers into Taylor and began to move them in and out of Taylor's cunt. 

Luke continued to slowly thrust into Hannah as he overlooked the others in the hut. One of the others boys had Kaitlin in missionary position and was fucking her hard into the ground. The other boy laid on his back as Isabel rode him, bouncing up and down on his hard cock. Taylor laid on her back as Phoebe ate her out and finger fucked her.  
Finally having had enough of his slow fucking with Hannah, Luke gave no warning before suddenly increasing his pace. Luke fucked into her hard and quick, chasing his fast approaching orgasm.

Luke whispered words into Hannah’s ear as he fucked her hard. Telling her how he was going to fill her with her seed and make her pregnant with his child. Luke fucked into hard and fast bringing her to orgasm as he fucked into her tight cunt. As her tight cunt squeezed his large cock, Luke began to fuck into her even harder as he came into her formerly virgin hole, spilling his seed deep within her and fucking it in even deeper. 

Once Luke dumped his load in her pussy, he had Hannah turn around to lick their cum off of his cock and bring him back to hardness. As stimulated as he was it did not take very long. Luke walked over to where Phoebe was with her ass in the air and face down, eating out Taylor, and kneeled behind her. 

Phoebe started to lift her head when she felt his hands grab onto her hips, but Luke interrupted her actions, “Keep doing what you’re doing, slut. I’m going to wreck your whole as you eat her out.”

Luke began to fuck into Phoebe roughly. She moaned and did her best to continue pleasuring Taylor as Luke roughly fucked into her tight, wet pussy. Luke began to speak to Phoebe as he fucked her, “You’re such a slut aren’t you? Eating her out while I fuck your hole. I’m gonna fuck you hard and fill you with my seed. Get you pregnant with my child. You’d like that wouldn’t you, my little cum dump?” Luke yanked on Phoebe’s hair as he spoke.

Phoebe whimpered as Luke yanked on her hair. She pulled her face up from Taylor’s pussy and responded enthusiastically, “Yes, Master! Please fill me up and get me pregnant!”

At Phoebe’s words, Luke began to fuck into her even harder, smashing her face into Taylor’s wet pussy with each thrust.

Luke grunted as he fucked harder and harder into Phoebe’s wet pussy, promising to fill her womb with his seed and get her pregnant with his child. After a few more minutes of a fierce pounding, Luke picked up both pace and strength as he got closer and closer to his climax. Phoebe was also getting closer, if her pulsing pussy was anything to go by.

“I’m gonna cum, Master. Can I please cum?” Phoebe begged, confirming Luke’s suspicion.

“Not yet, slut,” Luke answered, “Tongue Taylor’s pussy. I’ll tell you when you can come.”

Phoebe went back to eating out Taylor as Luke pounded into her, forcing her tongue in and out of Taylor’s pussy.

“Alright, cum dump. You ready to cum into your womb? To fill you up with my seed? Huh, whore?” Luke questioned. At Phoebe’s breathy words of agreement he continued, “Well then slut, you can cum in three…”

Phoebe moaned into Taylor’s pussy as Luke’s large cock filled her up and pounded into her g-spot.

“Two…”

Luke held Phoebe’s hips with a crushing grip as he thrust harder and got closer to climax.

“One…”

Phoebe moaned and squeezed her pussy around Luke’s huge cock inside of her cunt.

“Cum now, cum dump! Cum for your master!”

Phoebe wailed as Luke came deep and hard inside of her pussy. Luke also let out his own loud groan as he filled Phoebe to the brim. He slowly fucked into her sensitive pussy to milk all of his seed inside of Phoebe’s cunt, ensuring that she would get pregnant. Luke groaned loudly at the thought.

The two stayed interlocked for a few minutes, Luke’s huge cock in Phoebe’s pussy and Phoebe’s face laying in Taylor's as she panted in exhaustion. Once Luke was sure his seed would have taken inside Phoebe, he slowly pulled out and with him came a long string of their cum that strung from the tip of his cock to the entrance of her pussy.

Luke groaned at the state he had left Phoebe in. She had her face down in Taylor’s pussy with her ass up in the air facing him. Her ass stuck out, showing off her abused fuck-hole, leaking his cum. His huge load had overfilled her, causing their cum to slowly leak out of her pussy.

Luke continued to admire his work as he thought of what he was going to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I've decided that I will end this story here unless people want more of it or would like some kind kind of extension as a new story.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and critiques. I love getting feedback. This is my first published story so I would really appreciate it.


End file.
